A white sweatshirt costs $$70$, and a red pair of socks costs $$7$. The white sweatshirt costs how many times as much as the red pair of socks costs?
Solution: The cost of the white sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the red pair of socks, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$70 \div $7$ $$70 \div $7 = 10$ The white sweatshirt costs $10$ times as much as the red pair of socks costs.